Bandit
by jokersgirl10
Summary: The Red Hood finds a new ally in Bandit but they are brought together by an unlikely character. First fanfic... be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a really horrible day in Gotham, but then again it always is, what makes it worse is when you're walking home from school and it starts to rain. Oh great. That's when I start running; luckily I only live round the block. Thank God. Our house is really old, it looks kind of run down and it's in the worse part of town. Someone got killed here last week, but we can't afford to move. The city doesn't pay my dad enough, unfortunately. As long as we don't go out at night, we're fine.

I make it to the stairs in front of my house. I take a deep breath. I really am in bad shape, if I can't even run down the road. Well, that's what I get for just sitting on the sofa all the time watching TV. I go up the stairs, open the door and shout "I'm home". Nobody answered, that's weird. "Hello, anyone home? Mum?" That's when I can hear Adele being played really loudly from the kitchen. So, I walk in there. The last thing I was expecting to see is my mother dancing around the kitchen. "Oh, my god. My eyes, no child should have to see that".

"Oh, come on, Sophia, my dancing's not that bad is it" she says as she pouts. My mother is really beautiful even when she is pouting. With her dark eyes, black hair and tanned skin my mother is Hispanic she could have easily be model if she wanted to. But still no women at the age of 41 should be dancing like that, it's just cringe worthy but I'm not about to tell her that I'll get grounded for a week.

"No, Mum it was really good but dancing like that at your age you might, oh, I don't know, throw your hip out." And that is when a cushion is thrown at my head. Well that's what I get for being a smartass. Luckily I saw it coming out of the corner of my eye and just sidestepped it. "You're getting slow in your old age."

"That's what you think." Someone says from behind me

But before I can move, my brother Rex jumps me_. _Yay, me. My brother has our mothers looks same dark eyes, black hair and tanned skin. The girls at his school consider him a god. In all honesty I don't see it, he is just my goofy brother as far as I'm concerned, but then again what do I know I'm 11. However I look more like my dad. I have dark red curly hair, I don't mean ginger, and I mean dark red. No it's not dyed its natural combined with my dark blue eyes and pale skin. I'm still not much to look at.

"Rex, will you get off me?"

"Oh, little sister, I'm heartbroken don't you want to spend time with big brother"

"Um, no"

"You love me really"

"Do I?" I joked.

"Yes, you do"

"Well, I suppose someone should." I say with a jokey smile.

"Sophia, go upstairs and start on your homework" Mum shouts.

"Okay."

Rex gets off me so I can get up; I pick up my bag since Rex's made me drop it when he tackled me. I walk up the stairs and my door is the first on the right. My room is kind of small but I like it that way. It's purple with a single bed in the middle. There is a big window in my room with a seat underneath so I can sit there and look outside. In the corner of my room is book-case full of my books, most are romantic stories, some supernatural.

On the right side of my room there is a mirror with loads of pictures around it from my past holidays with the family. There is also a picture of me with Ollie, my godfather, he owns Queen Industries. He's really rich. Dad says Ollie got too much money for his own good and he should give us a little. I have no idea what he means by that maybe it has to do with that picture of him in the paper earlier this week. I better start on my math homework, ah the joys of math. Oh, wait that's not right there are none.

An hour later and I have finally finished my homework. Yes.

"Sophia, dinner." my Mother shouts from downstairs.

"Hurry up squirt or I'm going to eat your share of pizza"

"No. You are not Rex" Dad shouted.

Dads home that's strange, I didn't even hear him come through the door. I run down stairs. "Hi, Dad"

"Hello, sweetheart, how was school?" How was school? Really, I think.

"About as interesting as watching paint dry" I say.

"But you are paying attention in class aren't you?" No, but I'll be nice and give him the answer he wants.

"Of course, dad I wouldn't dream of slacking off in class. What do you take me for?"

"A red haired umpa lumpa" Rex says with a smirk.

"Rex, be nice to your sister" my Dad says. Yeah like that is ever going to happen, name one brother and sister that actually get along together, seriously.

"Alright that's enough you two, come on let's sit down and eat dinner" my mother says with a smile.

We all sit down at the table together and start to eat. It was pretty quiet, well except for the glaring contest me and Rex were having. The silence is broken when Mum asked Dad about work today.

"So, hun how was work today at the station?"

"It was good, nothing happened, well except for a couple of robbers, but other than that it was pretty quiet". Dad's a police officer he help's to keep people like Killer Croc, Penguin and others in Arkham Asylum. He also helped to put the Joker in Arkham too, which is pretty cool.

"Rex, did you eat all the pizza?" I say.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy"

"No, you're 18 you stopped growing last year" Mum and Dad both shared a look thinking this was going to start one of me and Rex's famous arguments, again. Mum and Dad got up from the table and took our plates as she did and walked into the kitchen.

Just as Rex went to take a bite out of his pizza slice I made it invisible.

"Hey, Sophia, no powers" Rex shouts at me from across the table and I stick my tongue out.

"Sophia Tyler, how many times have we told you not to use your power to prank your brother?" I have the power to create force fields and turn myself and some objects invisible. I don't always get it right, but dad says it's because my powers haven't matured yet, like I haven't, whatever that means. If I don't want to be found you won't find me, I can stay invisible for hours if I want, it's kind of cool, but I have been banned from using my powers to prank Rex, unfortunately.

That's when we hear a knock on the door, that's strange, its 8 o'clock at night. Who the hell is knocking on the door?

"Dave, will you answer the door" Just as Dad opens the door before he can even get his words out, a loud bang like a gun being fired is heard. That's when I realised what the noise is. Then I look at Dad. Rex pulls me behind him. Mum comes running into the kitchen. Just as she was about to reach us she was shot through the head and she fell to the floor, her blood started to pour out of her.

"No, Mum!" I move around from behind Rex to go to her but he stopped me. Tears start to well up in my eyes.

"No, Sophia, you can't help her, she's gone." Rex says as he pulls me back behind him.

"Nicki" Dad shouts. He is still alive. I thought he was dead.

An eerie laugh sounds throughout the house, and then these huge guys came into the house. There are a least 5 of them, and all have huge muscles they wear clown make up over their faces. They moved aside to let someone through. The guy who I'm guessing is in charge, he has bleached skin, blood-red lips and bright green hair. My blood ran cold. The Joker he's completely mad. He made tch, tch sounds at his henchmen and waved his finger like he was telling off a child.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that". He looks down at the floor where my Dad is lying with my mother.

"I keep telling him that if he is gonna shoot someone, aim for something vital". He then turns and shoots my Dad through chest, five times. No dad, this can't be happening. I grab Rex's t shirt and bury my face in his back as he reaches a hand back I then take it in mine. He squeezes my hand in comfort and I squeeze his gently back.

"Now we know he's dead" he says as he grins like a maniac at my brother and me. "And there is no possibility of him getting back up, anytime soon". He laughs at his own joke. Rex stiffens.

"Oh, puddin" a female says in a really high-pitched voice, she walks up behind the Joker. She was wearing a red and black jester costume; she has white skin like the Joker and red lips but she was wearing a mask over her eyes. She looked around then her eyes landed on me behind Rex, she smiles.

"Oh, Mister Jay is that the little girl? She is so cute, can I keep her". She squeals the last bit.

"No, Harley"

The Joker turns to his goons "Grab the boy"

One of them came up behind Rex and roughly grabbed him and pulled him away from me.

"No, Rex!" I shouted, I try to get him but Harley grabs me by wrist and yanks me into her, she then locks her arms around me to keep me in place.

I start to cry. I can feel tears running down my cheeks.

"Now, now sweetheart don't cry". Joker says

He walks over to me. Harley pulls out a handkerchief and starts to dry my tears.

"Stay away from her" Rex shouts but the Joker ignores him.

"Sophia, you have to get out of here, use your powers" he mouths.

"What about you" I mouth back.

"Don't worry about me". Rex replies to me. Yeah like that is gonna happen, I think.

"Shut him up" The Joker growls.

The goon knocks him out with a vase that was on the side. Well now I'm on my own.

"Don't even try to escape sweetheart, we know all about your powers" It's then I notice that the Goons, Harley and The Joker all have thermal imaging goggles around their necks, this isn't random. Damn it. How did they find out about me?

"Mister Jay can I keep her, she is so cute" Harley squeaks.

"Now as interesting as that would be Harley," he cackles "No"

"But puddin' I promise I'll look after her"

"No, Harley" he says, she pouts she then moves her leg around and starts rubbing it down his leg "We'll talk about it later" Wow, he gave in easily.

"Oh" she squeals right in my ear" Thanks Mister Jay" I really am going to be deaf by the end of this, that's even if I live through it.

"Now, sweetheart, it's bed time for you too" he says before I can say anything, the Joker punches me and then sprays me in the face with knocks out gas. I try to keep my eyes open but it doesn't work. They just slump close.

**To be continued…. **

**Dun, dun dah **

**A/n: Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

11 years later…

Gotham city, the city of broken dreams, destroyed lives and the promise of eternal pain. Granted they don't mention that in the brochure, but there you go. Late nights in Gotham and you can imagine what people are up to here. I look out of the window to see the sights of downtown. In the distance I hear a car screech.

_Flashback_

_My head is throbbing when I wake up my hands are bound behind my back and slowly everything blurs into focus. I'm in the back of a van and Harley is in the front seat with The Joker squealing in her high-pitched voice about her "new toy"._

"_Oh, pudding when do I get to play with my new toy" _

"_When we get back to the warehouse Harley"_

"_Mr Jay, I love my new present" I hear Harley's voice at the front of the van. She sounds way too happy about the situation. _

"_Harley, let me go" The Joker shouted. _

_Then suddenly the van is thrown to the side. I slide straight into the door. My body jerks from pain of the impact but that's when I notice something behind me that softens the blow. _

"_Rex" I whisper _

_He taps his hands against back. This provides only little to no comfort at all conceding our situation. _

"_Boss she's awake"_

_And before I can do anything I'm out again. _

That's when I snap back into reality by my dog's whining. I smile at him and stroke his head. That's when I realise I left the TV on. It's the news channel. Great.

"Bandit, friend or foe, you decide" I start flicking through the news channels.

"Is she really on our side or is she gonna become like the Joker and all the other nut jobs out there?" Next channel.

"Apparently she has a reputation and a lot of Star cities criminals are quite scared of her but we all now that's not true and she lets face doesn't look like much she's just trying to make a name for herself but failing, miserably" That's all I hear because I shut the TV off and I'm back to my thoughts.

After the ordeal with the Joker, my godfather Ollie took me in and raised me as his own along with Roy, who has kind of become my rock after all these years. Even though I haven't seen him since I graduated from college.

I now work as a police detective. I became one in memory of my father.

After a couple of months of living with Ollie, he told me he was Green Arrow and that Roy was Speedy, which made me laugh. After so much time spent nagging him he finally agreed to train me, well actually he made Roy train me. It wasn't just in hand to hand combat but they also taught me how to use my powers.

I miss my mum and dad, I know I shouldn't feel lonely I have Ollie and Roy, and loads of good friends but it's not the same. Not a day goes go by when I don't think of them.

But that's when I pulled out of my thoughts by a wet nose nuzzling itself under the crook of my elbow. It's my dog, Jet, he is a police dog. He's just finished his training. As I look up from stroking Jet, I see at the clock; it's time to go out.

"Jet, go to bed" I say as I look at him. He goes straight into his bed I have him trained so well, shame you can't do the same thing with men. I've got a load of drug dealers to deal with. Some of them are Black Mask's, but to be fair I'd rather mess with Red Hood's. It's just more fun. They are more of a challenge as there don't scare so easily as Black mask's goons. I head into my bedroom and pull out my suit from under the wardrobe. My costume is made up of a Kevlar black leather jacket with red on the chest and two red lines running from my shoulders, it wraps around my arms until it reaches the end of the sleeves. I also wear black Kevlar that looks like leggings with a belt that slopes from one side of my waist to the other.

I go over to my window and I climb out onto the fire escape. As I'm running across rooftops buildings, I hear someone scream. I run straight in the direction and find a druggy trying to mug a young woman. "You have to be kidding me" I shout at him. He looks up to try to find me. He is a short fat man with a bald head and a moustache. He's wearing a dirty hoodie and ripped jeans. He's about 35 with a look that says "I'm pissed at the world".

"Who's there" he shouted in a slurred voice at me. It's Lenny; he's high. Great, just great. He was doing so well last time I saw him.

I jump off the building and land on the floor in front of him.

"Let the women go" I say as I stand in front of him that's when I deck him in the gut and become visible.

"Bandit, I didn't know you were in Gotham" he laughs in a scared voice. Well I'm glad to see my reputation precedes me. I smirk.

"You know what" he says in a shaky voice as he looks at the woman "Sorry miss, here is your handbag" he then hands it to her "See there is no problem here I'll be on my way" Just as he starts to move away I grab his hood and yank back against the wall. I then turn to the scared woman "Are you alright miss?" I say to her in a gentler voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you" she then gathers her stuff and leaves. I don't blame her she not gonna want to see what I'm about to do next. That's when I turn back to Lenny.

"Long time no see, Lenny. Are you mugging people so that you can buy drugs?"

"No, of course not. I just needed some extra cash" he mumbles. He isn't even making eye contact with me; he's looking down at the floor.

"So, Lenny are you still taking drugs? I thought you got out of the game?" I say trying to make eye contact with him. I search through his pockets and find a bag of heroin. I let out a sigh.

"My wife left me says I'm not good for nothing, then I lost my job and well I needed a break from reality and I needed money" he says in sad voice. Okay now I'm starting to feel sorry for him. Poor guy, he's had a tough couple of months, first going through withdrawal, and then his wife leaves him. So much for standing by your husband.

"The Black Mask isn't making you sell to children to, I hope?" I say in my normal voice.

"I'm not, I've got a new boss he doesn't allow us to sell to anyone under 20" he says in a small voice.

"Who's your new boss Lenny" I say in a threating voice to him. I shove back into the wall and use my hands on his shoulders to keep him there so he can't escape.

"The Red Hood" he squeaks. He sounds kind of terrified of him buts that not surprising I heard he killed the drug lords lieutenants before I came here 4 years ago.

"When is the next shipment of drugs coming in?" I growl.

"I don't know" I punch the wall next to his head. He lets out a bit of a scream. Huh, that's manly.

"Jesus Christ was that really necessary" he squeals.

"Yeah, it was".

"It's happening down at the harbour tomorrow night at 12"

"Sounds like a plan. See you around Lenny" I say as I watch him disappear down the road, he runs as I move back into the shadows.

Well it looks like I have work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 2 months now since the drug shipment came in and during that time there have been a few others. I did have to call in Nightwing for help but it's okay the Red Hood hasn't been in Gotham for ages, so, I doubt he'll come running back any time soon to see what happened to his dealers. At the moment I'm doing patrol the Bat family are on the side of the city as there don't like going into Red hood's territory, which is where I'm heading now.

Not much has really been happening at the moment, it's rather quiet, too quiet to be considered normal for Gotham. Granted there have been a few muggings but overall nothing big has happen yet. As I'm jumping from rooftop to rooftop, I tuck and roll as I land so I'm back on my feet to start running again its then I realise that I've just arrived in his territory. I run for a bit longer when I notice that some of the local dealers are meeting in alley as I get closer I crouch down and lean over the side of the roof so I can make out their conversation. I concrete and stare at my hands watching them fade from view. The last thing I need is them seeing me.

"Bandit is becoming a nuisance; something needs to be done about her". Say's a short fat man with a scar over his left eye wearing baggy and hoodie.

"Why? She's not scary?" says a thin man with a bald stop on his head wearing jeans and an old leather jacket.

"My dealers won't go out at night now unless I threaten them now it's cause because they're scared of her well that is until I start shooting" the short fat man replies.

"What she gonna do? She's not Batman for god sake. Then you should be worried".

A third person then interjects into the conversation, an old man judging by his slightly grey hair "She's just a low time hero nothing special, you shouldn't be worried. I'm sure the boss will deal with her soon. Besides she doesn't even have any powers".

That's what they think.

After that last comment the thugs' part ways and leave. After that I become visible and start walking to edge of the building a voice stops me.

"So, you're the girl who has fucked around with my business". I look up to see someone moving out of the shadows as he leans back against the wall. I can make out his statue he's tall with a well-built figure, wearing a black leather jacket, black armour, grey jeans and steel caped boots with a… shiny… red… helmet.

Oh, shit.

"Wow, the Red Hood himself and here I thought you'd just send one of your idiots to take me out. I kind of flatted that you came here personally" I say with a smirk even though on the inside I'm cursing myself to the moon and back in both Spanish and English.

"The only reason I come back to Gotham was because you have messed with my business. Are you the newest member of the Bat family?" He sneers. "Cause if I'm honest you don't look like much. I was kind of hoping for a challenge you know before I blow your brains out". He says as he undoes his holster that is on his hips where he keeps his guns.

"I'm not a member of the Bat family and that doesn't sound that painful but this conversation is starting to." I can hear a quiet "smart ass" under his breath. This makes my smirk bigger.

"You should be scared".

"Of a guy with a fetish for leather jackets, red helmets and whose pants are ridiculously too tight? No really can't say I am."

Damn it, Sophia do not piss off the guy who will kill you without having to even thinking about it.

"Bit of a smart mouth, aren't we?"

"It's definitely one of my better qualities. You didn't come here kill me".

"What makes you think I won't"?

"Because you would have done it already, I really haven't got time to listen to you so either you piss off or even better I'll find another rooftop".

Just as I got to the edge of the roof a hand closed around my wrist and yanks back into the wall and pins there by the Red Hood using his body to keep me in place. "Just because I'm not going to kill you yet doesn't mean I'll just let you leave".

"Yeah well as much fun as this meeting has been I really have got to go". I pull my wrist out of his strong grip which is not an easy task and punched in the gut. After that he throws kicks and punches relentlessly my way using my arms I can block his punches and my legs to block he's kicks, but even with the barrier I have placed around myself using my powers, it still hurts. Oh, I'm so going to be bruised tomorrow. He is still trying to punch and kick me but it's not till I realise at the last-minute that he has just backed me into a wall. Have I mention this is so not my night?

And for the second time this night the Red Hood has me pressed against a wall with my arms above my head. I hate this job sometimes.

"Look I'm sorry to tell ya mate but I'm not interested in you that way".

"That's not why I'm after you. You keep messing around with my business and so now I'm going to put a bullet in you for causing so much trouble." He snarls as he tightens his iron grip around my wrist and starts reaching for his gun.

He's glaring at me from behind his helmet but the staring contest we're having doesn't last long before we're interrupted.

"Get away from her Red Hood". There's a figure standing at the edge of the building wearing a black leotard with a blue bird over his chest. Oh, shit as if this night couldn't get any worse. Now he shows up were where you five minutes ago you jerk.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Dark Knight's lackey himself. I'm curious does that leotard even come in men sizes?"

"For the last time. Let. Her. Go."

"Or what we both know you won't do anything not while I have her in my grip. You try anything while we're this close she'll get hurt too".

"She has nothing to do with this, now for last time let her go". He shouts.

Oh for love fricking God. I'm gonna be here all night at this rate.

"Well I don't about you two but if you don't mind I'm gonna take my leave now". I concentrate the barrier and around me expand outwards. The Red Hood goes flying you can see his shocked as his arms flail around a bit from being blown backwards. He is out cold when he hits the floor as he doesn't move again. I spare a glance at Nightwing and he is just standing there gaping like fish out of water.

"Eh, Earth to Nightwing we can go now or are you going to stand there and gape at me cause if you are I'm leaving without you". I say as I go over to the edge of the building and shoot my line. After a minute he finally snaps out of it.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" He says as he walks other to me and shoots his own line and we start swinging. "Cause I thought you would do something so I didn't have to show that I have powers yet".

In twenty minutes we're back at my place and the moment I open the window and step in with Nightwing behind me I'm attacked by Jet with kisses. "Okay I missed you too, fur ball". I giggle. "You know instead of laughing at me you could help me you know Dick"

"Right sorry I didn't want to interrupt the reunion between you and man's best friend". He says with smirk as he helps me up.

I pull off my mask that's when all the playfulness disappears from his face and he turns serious. Okay I'm officially in deep shit.

"What were you thinking Sophia?" He says as he runs a hand through "messing around with the Red hood if I hadn't have come along when I did he could have-"

Talk about mood swings.

"Dick he wasn't going to hurt me. I called his bluff".

"How do you know he wasn't gonna hurt you last I checked you weren't a fucking mind reader". He starting to raise his voice we are so going to wake up my neighbour's.

"Even if he had pulled out his gun and shot at me I would have deflected it with my shield" I shout right back at him.

"Sophia please" he begs and pulls me into a hug "Roy made me promise to look after you and keep you safe". He says more quietly but his voice is still harsh and he starts running his other hand down my hair and back in a soothing motion.

"But it's not your job Dick and if that brother of mine wanted to he wouldn't have disappeared when I graduated college two years ago". I say with a catch in my throat. That's the real reason Ollie bought me Jet to keep companion when he wasn't around the house and I had someone to talk to even if he couldn't talk back.

"Well that doesn't change anything you're still like my sister and no matter what you are family and I'm gonna look out for you whether you want me to or not". We stay there for a while and he just holds me and now and then he will tighten his grip to let me know this isn't a dream and he is still here. Unlike the others who have left me in my life Dick always been there.

"Come on its late and we both need dome sleep". He says as he picks me up and starts walking towards my bed room with Jet following behind us he very gently sets me down and pulls the cover up to my chin. He places a kiss on my forehead. He opens my bedroom window and with a quiet "Sweet dreams Sophia" he gone and Jet jump's up on the bed and lies down on my feet falling asleep without a problem. As I slowly feel myself starting to fall unconscious I hear someone on the fire escape a male voice whispers" Sweet dreams my beloved Bandit. We'll meet soon".

* * *

A/N: Sorry this update took so long. Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Moans of pain, tortured screams and the begging of a young child telling him to stop could be heard throughout the warehouse and far beyond, followed by the maddening cackle of a psychopath clown. _

_"Tell me little girl does that hurt?" he says as he swings the crow bar down letting me feel its bitter bite as it breaks yet another rib. I scream in pain no longing bothering to try to hold it in. _

_"Stop, please stop" I sob. _

_"Oh, I think not I'm not through with you yet, dearie". _

_"Leave her alone Joker you bastard" Rex shouts through gritted teeth. He is on the other side of the room his hands are chained to the wall above his head. He's covered in dirt and dried blood, his hair is matted to his forehead by sweat and his clothes are torn. _

_"Oh give it a rest, Harley" he snapped" Shut him up, painfully". _

_"Gladly, Mister Jay. Well honey looks its round 5 you ready kiddo?" And with that she hits him with her giant hammer; cracking against Rex's jaw that echoes throughout the warehouse, followed by Rex's muffled screams of pain as Harley continues to beat him with her hammer. _

_I flinch, I can't stand hearing this. _

_"Why?" I choke, my voice hoarse as a result of hours of screaming. _

_"Cause its fun" he cackles and with that he brings the crow bar down on my legs he does this a few more times before the pain is too much, the last thing I hear before I lose consciousness is Rex screaming my name followed by that maddening cackle. _

I wake up screaming, covered in sweat trying to catch my breath realising as I look around my bedroom it's just a nightmare and not in the warehouse. Normally I would climb into Roy's bed or Ollie's for comfort but now it's just me and man's best friend. Jet climbs under the covers to cuddle with me as I won't go back to sleep now even if it is 4 in the morning. I just lie awake for hour's which is normal now after all this time when I do look back at the clock again its nine thirty time to get dress and head to the manor.

After getting out of the shower and drying myself off, I put on my dressing gown and head back into bedroom my hair is still damp. I take out my underwear, black skinny jeans, black vest top, my purple top that hangs off one shoulder with "life's a bitch then you die, yeah I should be so lucky" on it. Throw it all on along with my purple converse and black leather jacket that Ollie bought for me last Christmas as I make way out the bedroom and into the hall. As I grab my keys off the side I notice Jet is already waiting by the door with his lead in his mouth, ready to go. I let out a bit of a chuckle and walk over to him." Hey boy you ready I see, come here". I take the lead out of his mouth and clip it on to his collar. I shut the door behind me and lock it and we're off.

When we arrive at manor I notice Alfred is already waiting with the door open. I open the door of the car and go around the other side to let Jet out. He immediately runs up to greet Alfred and he strokes his head while I lock my car and walk into the manor.

"Good morning Miss Sophia" he says.

"Good morning Alfred". I reply as we walk into the kitchen I sat down at the breakfast bar and Jet came over and put his head in my lap, I stroked his head until Alfred said something.

"Pardon Alfred" I say.

"I trust you had a good night last night".

"Yeah it was okay". I say nervously as he screws me with a look nobody hides anything from Alfred he knows everything but I can always try.

"Now Miss Sophia don't think I didn't hear what happened last night from Master Dick". He says.

And here was me thinking I could get away with it.

"Does Bruce know?" I ask slightly worried about the answer.

"Yes he does Miss Sophia and he is not happy".

"He's never happy" I mumble under my breath. Heck he wouldn't know what happiness was if it hit him in the face I think as I put my face down on the table.

"What are you doing here Tyler shouldn't be at work?" Damien says as he walks into the kitchen and sits down at the breakfast bar but just as he walks in Alfred goes downstairs to see Bruce no doubt as I lift my head up from the table.

"It's my day off kiddo".

"I am not a kid" he says in that snotty tone of his.

"Your ten Damien so I call you kid". I say. "And one more thing will you stop calling by my last name cause it's weird".

"No I won't Tyler". He says. I wish I could throttle him sometimes. I love the kid to bits he's like the annoying little brother I never had or wanted but he thinks the sun comes out his arse just because he's the son of Batman sometimes I would love to shove a cork up his arse to block out that sunlight.

"Miss Sophia, Master Bruce wishes to see you downstairs". Alfred says as he comes back into the room. Damien grins, clearly happy with himself.

"I wouldn't look so amused if I was you Master Damien he wants to see you next". He says and Damien's face just drops, priceless I wish I had a camera. I walk up next to Damien and whisper in his ear as Alfred turns away from to carry on with the dishes.

"Not so funny now? Huh? Dipshit". I say and walk away smirking to myself. I can feel Damien glaring at the back of my head as Jet followers me down the stairs to the Bat Cave.

As I walk down stairs I can hear Dick's voice followed by the Dark Knight's voice himself Bruce Wayne. There having a shouting contest, well Dick is shouting and Bruce is trying not to shout back. Maybe if I'm really lucky there won't hear me or Jet.

"Sophia don't think you can hide I can see your red hair from here". Bruce says in a stern voice. I come from around the corner with Jet following close behind me and stand next to the Bat computer.

"Hi Bruce how was last night, beat up anyone new?" I say in jokey voice.

"Don't think you can talk yourself out of this Sophia". He says giving me the Bat glare.

"You sure about that" I say to myself.

"Yes I am" Oops he wasn't supposed to hear that.

"You should know better Tyler to think you could get that pass my father". Damien says as he walks down the stairs and starts heading to the punching bag looking smug.

"Snot nose brat". I mumble under my breath

"I heard that" he says

"You were meant to". I reply.

"Sophia I told you to stay away from the Red Hood didn't I?"

"You may have mentioned it". I wasn't really listening when he started going on about it.

"Sophia this not a game stay away from him". Bruce says.

"Fine" I say. I bloody well ain't going to but I'm not going to tell him that.

"Bruce did you really just call me down here to talk to me about the Red Hood or was there something else you wanted?"

"There is a new vigilante in town he calls himself Nightshade but other than that we have nothing to go on. We found him last night while you off playing doctor with the Red Hood". Dick interjects and winks at me.

"That is gross. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing it was a joke, well that last part was anywhere".

"I need you and Dick to try and find out as much as you can about this guy for all we know he could be a new criminal." Bruce says clearly it's Batman talking now not the play boy millionaire.

"Yes sir "I say and him give a fake salute. Dick whispers in my ear" You should really know better than to sass him, you know?"

"You would think so". I say with cheeky smile "Bruce if the Red Hood is such a problem why don't you do something about him?" I say to him becoming serious.

Bruce stiffens and so does Dick, even Damien stops what he's doing to look at his father.

"The Red Hood is none of your business Sophia and you would do well to stay away from him".

"But why Bruce if he is as dangerous as you all said he is then why the hell haven't you taken him to Arkham like the rest of the nut jobs. Cause If you won't I will". I start to raise my voice.

"Because you couldn't handle if you got into a fight with him" he says grim voice.

"And what makes you think I couldn't handle him".

"You're not on the same level" he says.

"In case you forgot I'm only here that can deflect a bullet here so wouldn't it make more sense for me to be the one to throw his ass in Arkham instead of you lot?"

"No it wouldn't now don't you think you should be getting home". Bruce says in angry voice.

"Yeah I think I should since I've clearly over stayed my welcome" I say as I head back up the stairs as Jet follows behind me.

"Leaving so soon Miss Sophia" Alfred says as he waiting for me outside the kitchen.

"Yes Alfred"

"Sophia wait up" as I turn around Dick come running up to me.

"You know Bruce he's being over protective". He says in kind voice

"I get that but I am not a child and I will not be treated like one. The only reason he's acting like this is because he's still thinking of me when I was 11, I can't stand pity Dick and I do not want it off him or anyone else" I say to him he pulls me into a hug and I put my arms around him.

"I know I know it's just that it is so hard not think of you as that feisty little girl I knew." He chuckles at the last part.

"Yeah only different being now that I'm 11 years older and feistier". I say

"Don't forget taller" he jokes.

"I'm 5 foot 9 I bloody well hope I'm taller after 11 years". I say it's then that I notice a soft growling sound. I look down beside me, Jet's got his gums curled back over his teeth and he's growling at Dick.

"He's a bit over protective. Just like the old man downstairs." I say cheekily.

"He means well Sophia". He says softly as he puts his forehead against mine.

"Meaning well and acting like headless chicken when I'm in danger are too completely different things". I say as I step away from Dick's embrace and he looks hurt by it.

"It's not that I don't enjoy hugs Dick" which he brightens at "but I also don't want Jet trying to bite you either. He is trained to bite people after all"

"He's a little protective I get that I don't blame him you've turned into quite the pretty girl. So on to better subject is there a bloke I should know about"? He says cheerfully trying and failing to change the subject but I'll play along anywhere.

"There are two actual" I say.

"Seriously" he sounds rather shocked.

"Oh yeah there called Ben and Jerry and we're having quite the affair" I joke.

"I hate you, you know that right" he says with a playful glare.

"Oh that's okay I love you too" I say back to him.

"Are you two finished being disgusting" Damien says as he walk's passed us.

"Never" I say to him "Since we have just grossed out Damien how about we sit down and watch some films". I say turning my attention back to Dick.

"Like what" he says.

"Due date and Bad boys, one and two what do you think?" I say with grin.

"That's a great idea" and with that he told me to go to living room while he got the films from the other room. I spent the rest of the day at the manor with Dick and Jet. I tried to avoid Bruce as much as possibly, when it got late Jet and I went home. I got changed then went straight to bed since Dick told me not to worry about patrol tonight its okay I'm not complaining I think as drift into a deep sleep.

**….**

**I'm sorry this took so long I've been busy with college work. Hope you like it please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Well Bruce got what he wanted me and Nightwing are downtown trying and failing to find out information about "Nightshade" he could have least come up with a better name.

"Oh and Bandit is so great" The voice of Robin comes through my ear piece unfortunately he also sent Bat brat to come clearly not trusting me to stay true to what I promised, staying away from the Red Hood.

"At least I'm not that brightly coloured that I induce town wide seizures". I reply cheekily and a smile spreads across my face as I look over the city from edge of the Wayne enterprise building I'm kneeling on.

"You are a pain in my Tyler" he hisses through the ear piece.

"The feeling is mutual Dami poo".

"Don't use really name in the field Tyl- I mean Bandit" He growls.

"Dami poo is your real name, now that's priceless" I snigger on the other line.

"No it is Damien Wayne" I can hear him hiss through the line.

"Well done there dip shit way to not use really names in the field. Top notch"

"Are you two finished bickering yet" Nightwing growls through the ear piece.

"Sorry" I mumble into the ear piece.

"Do you actually have any idea on how to find out about this Nightshade character Nightwing?" Robin says.

Before Dick can reply I cut in "Why don't I check with some of the snitches I'm sure there know something about this" I say

"Sure go ahead Bandit. Meet me and Robin back at crime alley in two hours" Dick's voice comes through the ear piece.

"Grayson, Father said not to let go off by herself" Damien protests.

"Relax kid, I've being doing this longer then you have been alive I know what I'm doing despite what your Father might think."

"Grayson you seriously can't let her do this"

"Oh and you're going to stop me are you Bat brat? You'll have to find me first I'll let you know if I find anything Nightwing, Bandit out" ignoring Damien protests I turned off my communicator, shoot a line and moved on to the next building.

About an hour later after leaving Dick and Damien to find out about Nightshade what I can say is with absolute confidence is that I know jack shit about him nothing, not even where he came from it's like he came out of thin air. At the moment I'm just walk across roof tops kicking stones I should have stayed with Nightwing, I still haven't turned my communicator back on because the last thing I need at the moment is Damien's high pitch voice coming through my ear piece going I told you so in that smug voice of his.

This was such a waste of time or at least I think until I hear a very familiar voice. I concentrate and turn myself invisible and quietly walk towards the edge of the building to find a very familiar face selling drugs to people Lenny just the person I wanted see. I step off the building and place a barrier under feet I keep making more so that it slowly descends until I could place my feet on the floor.

I stepped closer to Lenny and placed my hand on his shoulder he swung around to hit me in the face but I grabbed his wrist twisted behind his back at a painful angle and shoved him against the wall of the alley, and turned visible.

"Now is that the way you great old friends Lenny" I growl.

"B-Bandit so nice to see you again" he stuttered as I let him go so he could face me.

"I'm not here for old time's sake Lenny" I said with a sigh. "I'm here for information on Nightshade".

"Why do you want to know about him Bandit?" he asks in soft voice.

"Because I don't trust the git any more than I trust your employer" I sighed again "Do you know anything about him?"

"He doesn't know anything about him Bandit" come a male, I know that voice. I whipped around just see the Red hood leaning against the fire escape.

"Lenny maybe it would better if you leave while I talk to your employer okay?"

"Sure" he replied a little worried and left the alley so now it's just me and the Red hood.

"Do you make a habit of stalking me Red? Cause it's a little weird how you keeping popping up unannounced"

"Why do I make you nervous" he laughed as he stepped down and up to me, just six inches between us.

"Not even remotely close" I stated.

"How do you know Lenny, after all he is a drug dealer I bet Daddy Bats wouldn't like that"

"Do I look like I give two shits what he thinks?" just as I turn away to back up to the roof top a hand tightly grabs my wrist and pulls me around to face him.

"Why do want to know about the Nightshade" he curiously.

"None of your business now get your hand off me or-"

"Or what"

"Or you won't be having kids" I snarled.

"Not a chance in hell princess." He snarled back.

"Red hood let her go". The voice came from above, looking up I noticed Robin and Nightwing stood on the roof.

"Fuck off golden boy" he shouts at Nightwing. Why did he call Dick golden boy? Nightwing and Robin come down from the roof. Nightwing stands in front of me clearly trying to keep me out of sight of the Red hood.

"Bandit, go home while I deal with the Red hood". He says tensely, muscle in his jaw clenched.

"Nightwing you can't be serious, I'm not going anywhere-"

"This is not up for discussion Bandit go" he snapped, that hurts, I shoved my shoulder deliberate into his shoulder, as I left or so their thought. I just go up on the roof and turn invisible and listen in on their conversation.

"That was a bit mean bird boy. I mean after all she seemed like she could look after herself she's quite the little firecracker". He teased.

"Red" he says in a stern voice.

"Alright golden boy don't get your knickers in a twist all I'm saying is she's quite interesting"

"How so"

"Because I can honestly say I've never meet someone who's looked me straight in the eye and threatened to castrate me. She's got spunk". He sounds kind of impressed. Oh for god sake Sophia focus.

"Cut the crap Jay what do you want with her" he states. He knows him, that son of a bitch and if he knows him so does Bruce that's why he didn't want me knew him. That's it next time I see that bastard I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.

**…...**

**Dun, dun duh **

**I'm going to leave it there because I'm mean, sort of, well until the next chapter and thank you to RtheAwesome for reviewing. **


End file.
